De mejorías y libertades
by affy bp
Summary: Quizás tanto tiempo volando había provocado que a Oliver se le llenara la cabeza de puro aire. O eso pensaba Katie Bell.


**Disclaimer**: No soy ella, soy solo yo. Lo que en lenguaje terrenal quiere decir que HP no es mio.

**Summary: **Quizás tanto tiempo volando había provocado que a Oliver se le llenara la cabeza de puro aire. O eso pensaba Katie Bell.

**Nota: **Me gusta esta parejita y es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos asi que no sean muy duros conmigo :( jaja

* * *

**De mejorías y libertades.**

Joder que ella se esforzaba de veras. ¡Pero todos los hombres eran idiotas! Idiotas sin cerebro, inútiles sin corazón, malnacidos orgullosos y con tantos sesos como los de un sofá.

En especial Oliver Wood.

Que hacia de todo..¡De todo, enserio! Para que el la notara y sin embargo su capitán parecía mas interesado en Peeves que en ella. Jo que se pintaba para los entrenamientos, se arreglaba el pelo cada que lo veía pasar, se quedaba en la Sala Común hasta tarde intencionalmente para acompañarlo mientras planeaba jugadas y el nada de nada.

Hasta sus compañeras de cuarto de burlaban de ella por el poco interés que recibía de su hombre. Incluso Leanne que era su mejor amiga no podía evitar reír al ver que Oliver solo tenía como amor eterno a su escoba.

-¡Katie mas agilidad que parece que vuelas dormida!

Y la chica tuvo ganas de lanzarle una maldita Bludger, o aunque sea una Quaffle que se estrellara con su perfectamente respingada nariz para que el chico aprendiera una buena lección de cómo tratar a las mujeres ¡Ella era mucho más que una cazadora! Era una chica, una que le amaba ciegamente.

Bajo del cielo de un momento al otro cuando vio a sus compañeros bajar, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni noto cuando Wood marco el final del entrenamiento. Angelina se veía exhausta, Katie apostaba cualquier cosa a que Oliver la había reprendido a ella también. Alicia en cambio no parecía tan cansada, los gemelos como siempre bromeaban y Harry a pesar de ser el más pequeño tampoco se veía tan cansado.

-Lo ha hecho bien. Harry si juegas así en el próximo partido contra Slytherin no tardaremos en ganar-aseguro el capitán y guardián con ánimos.

El de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza y seguido de los gemelos se fue a los vestidores.

-Katie y Angelina creo que ustedes dos deberían dar un par de vueltas mas de practica-opinó el capitán-bajo mi supervisión-agregó con la mirada fija en las dos.

Katie quiso gritar. ¿Ahora si tenía intención de fijarse un poco en ella solo para reprenderla por tener un mal entrenamientos? Joder tenía que darse cuenta pronto que ella se moría por el o Katie terminaría lanzándose de la Torre de Astronomía en un desesperado intento de atraer su atención.

-Yo no puedo Wood, gracias a Fred y George toda mi clase debe entregarle tres pergaminos extra a Snape y si no corro no los acabare jamás-se excusó la morena.

-Bueno, pero mañana no te salvas –accedió sonriéndole. Ella se fue.

¿Le sonreía a Angelina, era condescendiente con Alicia, halagaba a Potter, pero no era capaz de mirarla a ella? El mundo la odiaba.

-¿Tu también pondrás una excusa, Katie?-preguntó el chico de sus sueños.

-No-respondió secamente y subió a la escoba.

Volar era una de sus sensaciones favoritas, seguida de cerca por lo que sentia en el estomago cada vez que Oliver le sonreía. Tras las dos vueltas bajo encontrándose con la mirada de su capitán sobre ella.

-He acabado, me marcho-indicó caminando hacia sus propios vestidores.

-Bueno, hasta luego.

Pero ella ardió en rabia ¿Hasta luego? Jamás se daría cuenta que ella deseaba más que ese seco escueto y pobre "hasta luego" ¿Verdad? ¡Malditos hombres inútiles!

-¿Qué sientes al volar, Oliver?-preguntó ella de pronto, con una seriedad increíble.

El se sorprendió por la pregunta pero respondió con calma y sonriente.

-Simple. Libertad, paz y una gran alegría.

Ella asintió con una amarga sonrisa y cuando él estaba a punto de preguntar a que venía la pregunta ella lo tomo de los hombros, ladeo su cabeza y le beso con pasión. No fue un beso de cuento de hadas, no fue como el que ella había soñado, fue mucho mejor. El no tardo en corresponder y la tomo de la cintura con ferviente placer.

Se separaron. Sus labios quemaban.

-A que fue un poquito mejor que volar, ¿Eh Wood?

-Te equivocas.

Ella sintió su rostro desencajarse y fue consciente de que sus ojos no tardarían en ponerse cristalinos ante el claro rechazo del amor de su vida.

-No se le comparo ni por asomo, Katie.

Tras eso la volvió a besar como se supone que hacen los príncipes. Haciéndola volar sin escoba, y transmitiéndole aquella libertad, paz y alegría de la que le había hablado. Ahora Katie entendía muy bien a que se había referido el castaño.

Había sido mil veces mejor, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Espero que haya quedado aunque sea un poquito decente porque como ya dije es la primera vez que publico algo de esta parejita..

¿Review?


End file.
